


A Study in Wake Up Calls

by NoPajamasGurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But maybe he did heh, Established Relationship, F/M, John didn't need to see that, Mentions of Sex, Naughty, Sherlock's Dressing Robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPajamasGurl/pseuds/NoPajamasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still couldn't swallow the idea that Sherlock Holmes was seeing anyone. Especially Molly Hooper. Or maybe it just made sense that it was her. Regardless, there were some things about their new relationship that John just didn't need to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to take place in the distant future of Sherlock. Or during a time where things have settled down a bit. Anyway, here you go.

It was too early to be chasing killers around London. Especially after a seven-hour surgery. But that wasn't important. Certainly not for Sherlock Holmes.

John yawned as he climbed the stairs to his best friend's flat. Mary had been half awake when she shoved him out the door after Sherlock had texted.

"Go on," she had murmured, her eyes still closed as she rolled over to push him out of bed."Your other half needs you."

He had laughed. "And what does that make you?"

"The air you breathe, of course. Now, go before he sends Scotland Yard."

He had left, grumbling, but he was kind of excited to go on another adventure. It had been at least a week since the last case and even then it had taken Sherlock less than four hours to solve it. John was tired. But he was awake enough to muster the energy needed to work with Sherlock Holmes.

John knocked twice upon coming up to Sherlock's door and wondered what the case was. A murder, no doubt. Why wasn't anyone answering? It would have to be something complex, that would take them hours or maybe longer - a couple days - to crack. John pulled out his old spare key he kept for emergencies.

John let himself in.

"Sherlock?" he called.

No answer. No one appeared to even be home. John became irritated, but it wouldn't be surprising if Sherlock requested his help only to run off to the crime scene without him.

"Sherlock," John repeated, louder.

The door to Sherlock's bedroom opened and John stepped forward to -

"Molly?"

Dr. Molly Hooper stepped out of Sherlock's bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, dressed in what appeared to be only one of Sherlock's dressing robes. She seemed not to notice John's presence as she walked to the kitchen and started on coffee. Only when she turned around to the sitting room did she see Sherlock's guest.

"Oh! John!"

Mortified, John slapped his hands over his eyes and turned his back on her. "Molly! Ah, good morning! Sorry, uh, Sherlock -"

"Oh, John! I'm sorry!"

"No, ah...I-I'm sorry, Molly. I, uh, knocked..."

"Sherlock was just in the shower."

"Yes, and now I am not. Good morning, John."

John whirled back around to glare at his best friend, who merely crossed to the kitchen. Sherlock brushed his lips over Molly's brow, briefly, almost absently; picked up a mug of coffee; and moved around John to head down the stairs.

"Come along John!" Sherlock called over his shoulder.

John closed his gaping mouth, turned to the door, then back again to Molly, who was tugging on the robe. His brow furrowed. Molly was blushing madly, but she managed a, "Shouldn't you...?"

"Right. Yeah."

John bolted. Damn you, Sherlock Holmes.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Much love,
> 
> \- Kayla


End file.
